Sleeping over
by KWRunaway
Summary: Oneshot. Oliver has feelings for his perfect Percy. OW/PW


Sleeping over

Percy Weasley was a very proud man. He was always right, in his own opinion, and believed that following the rules was the most important thing in life. He was a very skinny boy, and his pale skin was covered with tiny red freckles. As he was a Weasley, Percy most often wore old, handy-down clothes. He often yelled at people when they didn't do something the right way, no matter if they were his friends or not. Despite all this, to Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley was perfect.

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" Oliver opened his eyes, but closed them quickly again because the bright sunlight that filled the room hurt his eyes.

"Five more minutes" he moaned, pulling the cover over his face.

"No, now!" Percy grabbed Oliver's foot and pulled it to the side, making Oliver fall out of his bed and onto the hard floor.

"Aaoww" he whined as he massaged his souring bum. "You don't have to be mean, I was just getting up" Percy gave him one of his superior glances.

"Sure you where" he said before throwing Oliver's pants to him. "Get decent" Oliver hurried to get dressed. As usual, Percy had to correct his tie.

"Why can't you just do it right?" he said, wailing.

"But then you wouldn't fix it, would you? And I really like it when you do" Oliver grinned. Percy's face went completely red. Oliver loved when it did, Percy was so cute then.

"W-we really need t-to go now" Percy stumbled, looking down at Oliver's shoes.

"Okay, lets go than, Perce" Oliver started walking forwards the door.

"Oliver, don't call me that" Percy whined whilst following the other boy out of the room.

Oliver entered the common room again late that night. After a long and hard Quiddich practise he had stayed and cleaned up the locker room, after Fred and George had decided to play a trick on the players, which included a bunch of big slimy snails. Need less to say, Oliver had had a tough time sorting everything up.

When he looked around he noticed that no one else was there. He was just about to leave for the bed room when he heard a very loud snore. Oliver turned around quickly, only to find Percy Weasley passed out on the sofa. Oliver chuckled. It wasn't the firs time Percy had studied 'till he passed out. He went over to him and lifted him up carefully. This was when they came. All the thoughts Oliver only allowed himself to think when Percy was asleep. All the thoughts about how beautiful Percy was. All the thoughts about Percy's pretty freckles that he just wanted to eat up. All the thought about Percy's wonderful red hair, that Oliver wanted to bury his nose in forever. All the thoughts about how badly he wanted to kiss Percy, and never stop. Oliver looked down at the sleeping body. He had to bite his lip to keep him from taking advantage of the situation. Instead he carried him up to the bed room and put him down in his bed. He sat down on his own bed and buried his face in his hands. _Why did everything have to be so hard? Why did he have to fall for his best friend? _

"Olivreeeh?" a tired voice mumbled. "Is something wrong?" Oliver looked up from his hands and saw Percy's worried face looking back at him.

"No, nothing, just tired" he answered.

"Ghreeehate" Percy was, if possible, even more cute when he was all tired and stupid. Oliver chuckled.

"Heh funny?" Percy asked as he sat up in his bed.

"You, silly" Oliver laughed.

"Waited for you, long time" Percy still wasn't awake enough to make intelligent sentences.

"You did, why?"

"I don't know, I wanted to be with you I guess" Percy petted on the bed beside himself. "Come sit here" And so Oliver did. Percy yawned.

"I like spending time with you" he said as he tilted his head to rest it at Oliver's shoulders. Oliver's heart was beating faster then ever. He couldn't keep the thoughts away. _His hair, it smelled so good._ _Like a mix of books, shampoo and comfort_. Oliver couldn't explain it, but he had always thought that Percy smelled very comforting.

"Hold me" Percy closed his eyes. Oliver was so chocked by his best friends demand that he thought he must have heard wrong.

"What?"

"Hold me, I'm cold and I'm tired and I want to feel your muscular arms around my body" Percy laughed. _"Oh man, why do you have to teas me?" _Oliver thought, but he still put his arms around the red haired boy. It felt like his whole body shivered with pleasure.

"Mmm, that's better" Percy fell asleep in just a few minutes.

"I love you, Perce" Oliver whispered before he also closed his eyes and started dreaming.

When Oliver woke up the next morning his whole body was hurting. Sleeping sitting up really wasn't such a good idea. But then, when he noticed that Percy was still sleeping against his shoulder, it was like the pain disappeared completely. Percy made a little waking up noise and then he opened his eyes.

"Morning, mate" Oliver gave him a big smile.

"What are you doing here? Oh my, we fell asleep like this?" Percy blushed. Oliver intended to answer, but he got so distracted by how cute tomato coloured-Percy looked. He couldn't bring himself to stop looking.

"Oliver, is something wrong?" Percy gave him a worried look.

"No, just a bit tired" he lied.

"Me to, I could just sit here in your arms all day" Percy pressed himself closer to Oliver. Oliver was so close to losing control. What was up with Percy, why did he have to act like this?

"Don't you have homework?" he laughed nervously.

"It can wait" And then, Oliver lost it. He turned around, looked at Percy, and then kissed him. He didn't know why, but there was just something about Percy holding up doing homework for him that just made him irresistible. Kissing Percy was like no other feeling he had ever felt before. It was like someone stabbed him with pleasure over and over in the stomach. But when it stopped and he puled back, panic hit him. _What did I do?_ He looked at Percy. His body was frozen, waiting for a response. Percy looked like someone had just jumped up and smacked him right on the face. Then he raised his had, and Oliver prepared himself for getting hit. But instead Percy just placed the hand on his cheek.

"Don't stop" he whispered, and then leaned in to kiss Oliver again.

**Don't you think its very Percyish to say "Oh my"? XD Anyway, tell me what you think! :D **


End file.
